


Два клинка

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, F/F, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: в этот раз им придется сражаться не тренировочными мечами.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Китахара

– Сражаться будете в командах по пять человек, – сказал наставник и ленивым движением воткнул копье в песок. – Чья команда управится лучше, получит Номера повыше. Старайтесь в полную силу! Обстановка максимально приближена к боевой.

Денёв посмотрела направо и осталась довольна. В команде с ней были сильные претендентки, с которыми она часто тренировалась, поэтому ничего странного, что их распределили вместе. Она перевела взгляд влево. В глаза бросилось исцарапанное голое плечо.

Стоявшая рядом – протяни руку над копьем и коснешься чужой кожи – девчонка сощурила кошачьи глаза и показала Денёв язык. Рукава ее формы были почему-то лихо обрезаны. Денёв украдкой сложила пальцы в дулю.

– Не отвлекайтесь, – укоризненно сказал наставник, и Денёв с досадой отвернулась. Она ненавидела, когда ее упрекали.

– С этого дня у вас будут не тренировочные, а заточенные мечи, – куратор закашлялся и побрел к телеге. Из-под лежащей на ней холстины торчали блестящие рукояти. По нестройному ряду девочек пронесся вздох. Все вытягивали шею, чтобы посмотреть на настоящие клейморы. Когда они пройдут испытание, на каждый нанесут их личную гравировку.

Что-то больно щелкнуло Денёв по затылку. Она вздрогнула и огляделась. За спиной никого не было. Девчонка с голыми плечами, посвистывая, смотрела в другую сторону. Зато вся ее команда хихикала, точно зная какой-то секрет.

– Не обращай на них внимания, они дуры, и шутки у них дурацкие, – погладила ее по руке Марта. Денёв поморщилась и отстранилась. Назойливые прикосновения она тоже не особенно жаловала.

– Ну, полно ссориться, бойцы, – покашлял в кулак наставник. Он указал на тоннель, ведущий к воротам:

– Когда окажетесь на той стороне, идите к руинам на десять часов. Вообще-то, развалины там везде, но вас должны интересовать именно эти. Ваше задание последний раз видели там. Все помнят, где находится жизненно важная точка?

– Да! – хором выдали девочки.

– А он, этот монстр… будет очень большой? – петушиным голосом спросил кто-то. Денёв так нервничала, что даже не поняла, из которой команды.

Наставник скупо улыбнулся из-под ремней, пересекающих его лицо крест-накрест, и молча махнул сторожам, чтобы открывали ворота.

«Дура, – свирепо подумала Денёв, сжимая вспотевшую ладонь на рукояти «своего» клеймора. – Лучше бы спросила, что делать, если к заданию присоединятся другие твари, а нас будет слишком мало!»

– Я не верю, что их там окажется меньше трех, – произнес кто-то рядом, и Денёв с удивлением заметила противную девицу. Та пристроила клеймор на плечо, словно он был коромыслом. Денёв раздраженно подумала, что так она обязательно выколет кому-нибудь глаз. Ну, если ее не проучить хорошим пинком.

– В учебке болтали, что Черные обожают такие штуки. Нарочно чего-нибудь недоговаривают.

Денёв почувствовала себя нехорошо. Устраивать потасовку расхотелось.

Обе они оказались не правы.

Задание у них у всех было одно, и оно поджидало их не в руинах. Когда за будущими великими воительницами Организации опустилась броня ворот, задание, притаившееся у Стены, шагнуло к ним сбоку и опустило на тех, кто не успел отпрыгнуть, огромную ногу.

* * *

 

«Жизненно важная точка, – думала Денёв, сжимая перед собой меч. – Место у основания шеи, примерно метр на метр. Достаточно сделать два перекрестных удара, как на тренировках, и готово дело – он сдохнет. Но, святые богини, как же запрыгнуть ему за спину, если рядом нет ни крыши, ни дерева, если Стена слишком гладкая и слишком высокая, если он, вонючий козел, невообразимо большой!»

Мимо нее, не разбирая дороги и мелко подвывая, промчалась девочка. Кажется, Марта, та самая Марта, с которой они тренировались. Сейчас ее было не узнать – с ног до головы она была забрызгана кровью убитых. На перекошенном личике горели ярко-желтые, дикие от страха глаза.

За ней неторопливо трусил титан. Он двигался невообразимо потешно, то семеня, то подпрыгивая и приседая, и от этого особенно жутко, потому что каждый его шаг покрывал с десяток шагов Марты. Голова у него почему-то кренилась вбок, как у слепой курицы, но оба глаза были на месте – круглые, карие, здоровые, как сковородки. Рыхлый живот колыхался при каждом шаге, точно титан был беременный. Денёв немедленно затошнило, потому что на ее глазах он только что очень, очень плотно поел.

Вдруг он остановился. Навстречу ему кто-то выступил. Денёв не знала имени этой девочки, но многие завидовали в учебке ее красивым длинным волосам.

Кажется, она даже успела нанести пару ударов.

Титан молниеносно сгреб ее, как ковшом. В воздухе только мелькнули длинные белые волосы. Серебристо блеснувший клеймор улетел куда-то вниз.

Денёв застонала.

«Надо собрать команду, – подумала она. – Всех, кто уцелел. Выпустить йоки и напасть одновременно с разных сторон, сечь и рубить, чтоб звенело, и плевать, что шкура твердая и при надрезах пышет паром! Кто-нибудь да пробьется на шею! Потому что иначе ворота нам не откроют. Оставят здесь, в безлюдном разрушенном округе».

– Марта! – отчаянно позвала она. – Эй, Марта!

Какое там! Марта неслась в поле, и ее ноги мелькали, как спицы в колесе. Земля позади нее дрожала. Титан наступал. Денёв сжалась. Сейчас. Он приблизится, и…

Титан проскакал мимо своими забавными жабьими прыжками. Ее обдало горячим ветром и непередаваемым душком, смесью запахов пота, кислого молока и тухлятины. Марта, мчащаяся впереди, вскрикнула, взмахнула руками и покатилась кувырком. Должно быть, нога попала в кротовью нору.

– Эй! – заорала Денёв и, вскинув меч, побежала следом. – Я здесь! Я здесь, кому говорю!

Титан встал. Это было так неожиданно: такая махина – и вдруг застыла, как вкопанная. И сразу начал разворачиваться к Денёв и одновременно с этим наклоняться. Над полем протянулись руки с толстыми, как у мясника, сарделькообразными пальцами. Титан словно приглашал ее: «Ну, давай!» И очень доброжелательно улыбался.

– Что ты творишь! – завопили рядом, и в поле зрения появились растрепанная светлая голова и голые плечи. – Зачем развернула, дура! Мы бы прыгнули ему на спину!

– Мы не допрыгнем, а там Марта! – проорала Денёв. Расстояние между ней и титаном стремительно сокращалось. Изменить направление, отпетлять в сторону было уже невозможно. – Я дам ему отхряпать мне левую руку!

– Что?!

– У меня регенерация! Зато окажусь наверху. А ты уноси Марту!

– А-а-а-а! – яростно завопила девчонка – единственная, кроме них с Мартой, чью йоки Денёв сейчас чувствовала на этом поле. Ее глаза загорелись желтым, лицо деформировалось. – Охренеть план! Лучше дай мне разгон! И держись крепче!

«Разгон для чего?» – хотела спросить Денёв, и тут правая рука девчонки выстрелила из плеча, как крюк из арбалета.

Она вытянулась и понеслась вперед прямо с клеймором – бело-розовая, почти молочная, как длинная белая змея, совершила изрядный изгиб и скрылась за шеей титана, видимо, зацепившись за ухо. Вторая рука молниеносно обвилась вокруг талии Денёв и притиснула ее к девочке.

– Помоги! – крикнула та, и Денёв побежала.

Она выпустила столько йоки, сколько смогла, разогналась и прыгнула, подлетая наверх, как на канате.

Под ними пролетели растопыренные толстые пальцы, жирное голое плечо с пористой кожей, грязные волосы, из которых шел снегопад перхоти. Титан вонял. Загривок, на который они приземлились, был складчатым и сальным.

– Вместе! – крикнула Денёв, и девочка, расплетая руки, кивнула.

В небо ударил фонтан горячей крови. Титан начал дымиться и заваливаться, и Денёв ухватила девчонку за пояс, чтобы не дать упасть. Та поспешно прижалась к ней, вспотевшая, жаркая. Криво улыбнулась и плюнула титану на спину. Денёв вытерла мокрый лоб.

Так, вцепившись в друг друга и балансируя, они съехали вниз вместе с оседающей, исходящей паром плотью чудовища. В самом конце спрыгнули и отбежали, чтоб не придавило. Денёв посмотрела на Стену. На самом верху вспыхивал сигнал. Зеркалом им подавали знак: «Возвращайтесь!»

– Надо забрать Марту, – пробормотала Денёв, повернувшись к Стене спиной. – И мечи. И… тела, те, которые можно.

– Меня зовут Хелен, – пробурчали сзади. – Ты что, правда была готова пожертвовать рукой?!

– Правда, – кивнула Денёв. – Я восстановительного типа. Но у меня руки попроще твоих.

– Везет, – по-детски вздохнула Хелен и, догнав Денёв, неловко зацепила ее под локоть.

Денёв не отстранилась.

* * *

 

«Жизненно важная точка – у основания шеи, – думала она на ходу. – Два быстрых точных удара надежнее наносить одновременно, если двое орудуют рядом – крест-накрест».


End file.
